Self Pleasure
by Dr Spleenmeister
Summary: Vegeta has some 'me time' in his room, unaware of Bulma the voyeur.


Disclaimer:

This is a mature fic, Kiddies. That means that it contains material of a sexual nature.

If you read the title and summary before clicking in here, then I can only assume you know what you're letting yourself into and therefore, I take no responsibility for any offence you may take (unless it's offence at my piss-poor writing! ^.^). 

Let the kink commence!

Self Pleasure

Bulma picked up what was left of the training bot, sighing in frustration.

"Gods, Vegeta, why do I even bother?"

She had come out to the gravity room to tinker with the gravity generator again. It had been misbehaving and after Vegeta had spent a day flattened in the 900 times normal gravity - and spent the rest of the week ranting at her for it - she had made some temporary adjustments. But some of the glitches were still there. Finding the chamber in it's standby state, she had entered to find bits of blasted robots littering the floor and no sign of Vegeta. 

Suddenly recognising the shrapnel in her hand, a wave of fury swept through her. This was the bot her father had spent a full month designing and she'd made Vegeta swear that he wouldn't break it before she'd let him use it.

Slinging the now-worthless scrap across the room to bounce of the wall, she stormed out of the chamber and back to the house to give Vegeta an earful.

__

If he's not training he must be eating.

She headed to the kitchen.

The kitchen was immaculate, he clearly hadn't been here.

__

Maybe he's in the shower washing the needlessly spilt oil from his hands. Ooo! I'm going to kill him! 

There were no blood (or oil) stained towels strewn carelessly everywhere as was usual for his post-workout showers. He wasn't here either.

__

Hmn…watching TV?

The television was off. No Vegeta.

"Dammit, where is he?" She heard a floorboard creak overhead, "AHA! Bedroom!" She raced up the stairs, itching for a fight.

She was about to slam his already ajar door open when she caught sight of him.

He was standing with his back to her before the full-length mirror opposite the door, completely naked. He stood there for a moment longer before turning to the bed (and thereby facing the door).

Bulma froze. Had he seen her? He was climbing onto the bed, no he hadn't . But what the hell was he doing?

Her eyes bulged as she belatedly noticed the erection jutting proudly from the Saiyajin's beautifully sculpted body. He also looked down at it before speaking softly,

"Dammit, Bulma."

Bulma clamped a hand over her mouth to silence the surprised 'meep'.

"What are you doing to me?" With a sigh he lay back on the bed.

Bulma stood frozen in the doorway, her whole body coiled with the fear of being caught watching him, yet unable to move, curiosity at his behaviour rooting her in place. She continued to watch as he lay there unmoving. After a few more moments of motionless, she was about to leave when he suddenly moaned softly.

She peered more closely at him and noticed his chest was heaving. Fearing he was in pain, she was about to enter the room when he started panting. Realising he was seriously aroused - and unsure of what he'd do next - she didn't move.

"No…" He started to breathe more heavily, "I won't…" He moaned softly before whimpering, "No…"

She watched as his member twitched and the rest of his body jerked with the involuntary action. He raised a shaking hand to trail a finger along his swollen length, gasping out loud.

He gritted his teeth, all the muscles in his jaw clenching, "No…She won't win." 

Bulma's heart skipped a beat, did he mean her? She watched as he appeared to be fighting a loosing battle with his own body, and, feeling very kinky all of a sudden, willed him to touch himself.

As if hearing her, Vegeta took a light hold of himself and started to slowly pump, gasping out loud. He slowly increased his speed, pumping himself, thrusting into his own hand, his whole body in motion, climbing toward release.

Bulma was slack-jawed; she'd never watched a man pleasure himself before, and seeing Vegeta at his own mercy was a slightly strange experience. But hearing his soft moans, watching him nip at his lower lip, seeing him push into his own hand was making her very hot.

He suddenly groaned loudly and went into double time, tossing back his head and arching his back as hot, creamy spurts shot forth to coat his stomach, before he flopped bone-lessly back down, breathing as hard as if he'd just done a work-out in 600 times gravity.

Bulma stepped away from the door and pressed her back against the corridor wall, "Kami, that was hot." She took a moment to cool down before peering through the door again. He must have cleaned himself off as he was now laying on his stomach, face to the door, eyes closed.

Steeling herself and taking a deep breath, she stepped into the room making as little noise as possible. However, she wasn't as quiet as she'd hoped as his eyes snapped open to stare at her.

Had he known she was there? It didn't matter. She moved to sit on the side of the bed and, feeling his eyes on her, reached forward to lightly touch the small circle of dark flesh at the base of his spine.

It had the exact reaction she'd hoped for, Vegeta hissed through his teeth and a shiver visibly ran through him.

Chichi had told her a long time ago about Goku's reaction when she'd once accidentaly touched his tail scar during sex. Bulma had figured that Vegeta would have the same reaction, and what better time to find out?

"Bulma…"

She continued her exploration of this little treat, "Yes?"

He closed his eyes, trying and failing to control his rebellious body, "Please…no…" as his hips started moving of their own accord, lightly pushing his rapidly re-hardening member into the mattress.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta, but you messed up Dad's best robot. You need to be punished." She increased both the speed and pressure of her exploring fingers.

Vegeta whimpered as his hips thrust faster, burying his face into his pillow, fingers biting into the bed sheets.

"Bu…Bulma…no…please…ah…no…"

She dug a fingertip into the scar and he all but screamed into his pillow as he drove frantically into the bed, instinct taking over complete control of his body and dragging him along for the ride.

"Sit up."

Vegeta growled, struggling to form coherent words, 

"I…ah…ah…can't." and continued pushing into the mattress. Realising that he genuinely couldn't stop what she'd started, an evil smirk crossed her face and she raked her fingernails across the scar.

Fire seared through Vegeta's every nerve as he howled his release, jerking violently as it ripped through him, hips pumping with frantic urgency until with a hoarse cry he slumped, spent. 

Face still full of pillow, he muffled, 

"Bitch."

Bulma laughed, "Well you will learn not to break things."

He shifted to stare at her in confusion, frowning, "I've broken things before."

"Have you thought of me while touching yourself before?"

She grinned as he flushed a bright shade of crimson; he hadn't known she was there.

"Uh…N-no."

"Well there you go then, first time for everything!"

END

---

Well there you go; a bit of kink in the evening! Let me know what you think, and if it goes down well I'll write some more lemons!

Doc xxx


End file.
